Superhero
by Daniness
Summary: A RizaxMaes story. How Riza meets Maes Hughes during the Ishbal war. Will friendship change to something more?


Please don't flame. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.

READ AND REVIEW- Reviews are loved.

I'm very proud of myself for this one. I hope you like it.

**SUPERHERO **

Grandpa went on and on about how good he was. Bragging about his merits and rank as if he were his own son. I just listened as it all oozed out. He said he came all the way from Central to be here. He told me what a good, kind man he was and how he loved people. I sank in my chair, Grandpa at his desk speaking enthusiastically. The door creaked open and a tall man with slick back hair stepped inside. He had a certain maturity beyond his years but still possessed a child like quality. He approached me and thrusted is hand forward to me. He smiled kindly "You must be Miss Hawkeye." His voice was smooth and calm and his eyes kind hearted. I stood and shook his hand "Yes." He let go and adjusted his square cut glasses "Hello. I'm Maes Hughes. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss." He smiled politely. I said "I've heard all about you, Mr. Hughes, is it true that you're practicing to become a doctor, also?" He smiled "Yes, actually. I am. I figure..the more I help people the more I can make up for myself." Then I finally understood why a soldier would also be practicing medicine, he's been in Ishbal before..I could not imagine such a man murdering. Such a kind man pulling a gun on someone.

My Grandfather, being the general he was stood and hugged. They proceeded to conversate, rather loudly. I wasn't listening, I was more focused on where I was going to be.

OoOoO

Blood, sweat, and tears shed on the battle ruins. Bodies lie motionless, glazed lifeless eyes fixed on the sky. I was in Grandpa's tent. Silently listening to him. I loved my

Grandfather. He practically raised me from the time father had died from his illness. Grandpa continued "-OH! You just have to meet him. He's coming by later. You should stick around and see him." He smiled cheerily. I forced a small smile "I will..He sounds interesting.." He sighed with joy and shuffled through papers. Bright light came in from the door flap and a man walked in gracefully. He looked charming and intelligent.. He glided to me as if he were floating. He offered his hand to me. He said dashingly "You're Miss Hawkeye aren't you." I nodded lightly "Yes and you're Mr. Mustang." I took his hand lightly and attempted to shake it but he had a different idea. He gently kissed the top of my hand "Yes. It's nice to meet you, Miss Hawkeye." I felt myself blush. He said "You're prettier than I imagined...being Grumman's granddaughter." I giggled lightly "You're too kind, Mr. Mustang." He let go of hand and turned to Grandpa. He smirked slyly "Do you have it for me?" Grandpa smiled, humored "How about we share, Mustang, no point in letting you have all the fun." He turned to me. "You wont tell will you, hunny?" I smirked "That depends. Papa?" He pulled out a bottle of scotch. I smiled "No..I wont tell." They both smiled. For hours we shared stories and drank. Later Mr. Mustang showed me to my tent and walked off. I remained outside and watched him leave. Hughes and Mustang approached each other and exchanged short words and smiles. They hugged briefly and spoke excitedly and their faces expressed it. I felt happy knowing they were happy.

Mr. Hughes always had many friends. Smiling and making jokes when others couldn't. Laughing when there's nothing to laugh at, smile when someone looks, but cries when no one's there. A silent cry that we all cry. A desperate, sad, lonely sorrow. Cold and lonely as the desert was Maes was a comfort all on his own. We all loved him. My hero from insanity.

OoOoO

Mr. Mustang was charming and certainly a pleasure to talk to. His suave flirts and charming words brought me out os the dead of the desert and back to life. He'd bring me things such as flowers that grew in the desert and spoke to me for hours at a time. His eyes always watching mine. The deep dark onyx pools of compassion never breaking eye contact first. Always watching my soul through my eyes. In a way he knew me through my eyes. My thoughts, my feelings, me, all through them. I secretly feel in love with him. With both of them, both brothers and I could have neither. Maes had always told me to live everyday like the last day alive because it really could be. That's what he did, he did it well, always laughing. I tried to follow his example but I couldn't. I couldn't blind myself to the horrors like he could. I think he did that so it wouldn't destroy him but I always knew he was ready to pull the gun on himself and pull the trigger.

The cold nights always warmed by his laughter and smile. His very presence lifted my spirit. I was the only woman in the camp thus I had no tent mate. Even if I was the only woman the men treated me like a fellow man.

One night while I was resting in my cot, I felt someone walk in. I ignored it. I knew who was there. My Hero. He whispered "You must be cold." I said softly, still not looking "I am..I'm very cold.." He whispered sweetly "Do you want me to warm you?" I whisper back "Yes..please." He crept into my bed and sat up on one elbow, gently stroking my side with his free hand. I got goose bumps at his tough.

His hands were surprisingly soft even on his gun hand. Not the calashes and knicks most soldiers had. He gently caressed me and kissed my skin.

That night I felt warmer than ever.

OoOoO

We both knew we shouldn't have..it was even illegal..but we did it anyway. Nights after that were filled with anger, sweat, and desperation to forget to world. He'd always leave before people noticed his absence. He'd always give me a goodnight kiss and told me he'd be back. I always knew this would come to an end, but that day came so fast. We stood at the train station. Both gazing at each other. He said "I love you." A lump formed in my throat and my eyes began to burn. I couldn't say it, I wanted to so bad. All I could get out was "Yea..me too." I prayed he understood. Understood that I loved him with all my heart. He gave me our last kiss and smiled at me "I know.." I smiled and tears rolled down my cheeks. He hugged me. I secretly smiled and we departed. Went our separate ways..still loving but not showing it..not even to each other.

OoOoO

Now I stand at his grave all alone. Never about to tell him I loved him again..no second chance or 'one more times' ever again. He is gone from me..and the world. No longer able to spread his happiness or his love; his smile is the sun and his laughter floats in the wind. He's the only man I've ever loved in life but..my only regret is that I had so many chances, so many times I could have let him know that I loved him one more time but I never took them. I'm not much into religion but if there was a heaven he'd be there waiting for his next chance to shine.

Laughter and smiles are what he'll be remembered for..his super powers.

END

_(Tell me what you think, please. :D) _


End file.
